Dark Peace
by inugirl122
Summary: Someone from Shuichi's past comes back, and he wants to go back with her to New York! After time after time of being kicked out by Yuki, he desides to leave Japan for another Music group, what will happen? YukiXShuichi, other couples I don't know yet.


Dark Peace

A Gravitation Fanfiction

Chapter 1

Goodbye, For now

Disclaimer/ I do not own, or have ever owned Gravitation. If I did, which I don't, I'd make all the guys hotter! Oh well, I'll stop my rambling for now, Go on reader's!

SLAM! Goes Eiri Yuki's front home door as he slamed it shut infront of young Shuichi's face. Shuichi had tears running down from his amtheyst colored eyes as he stood there, as the snow fell. His pink hair was covered in the white flakes, as he cryed. He walked away, knowing Yuki wasn't going to let him come in for awhile. Probably days after what he did. He only tried to get Yuki to say he loved him, again. Its so close to Christmas, thats all he really wanted. He wanted his lover to say he loved him, for he has told him hunderds of times before now.

"Man, will he ever tell me he loves me?" Shuichi asked himself as he walked the park where he and Yuki first met. He was still crying, and now crying more as the memories came back to him. He sat on a bench and cryed there, just sitting and crying.

A young girl, probably about the age of 19, the same as Shuichi, saw the crying rock god. Her long, blond and black hair was covered completely in snow, sense she had been walking all day in it. Her amber eyes looked at him, as if trying to remember something. She hugged the red hoodie she was wearing closer to her body, keeping herself warm as she walked over to Shuichi.

"Are you alright?" She asked in a kind, sweet voice. It held a deep worry in it.

"No." Was Shuichi's simple reply as he continued to weep. The girl sat next to him, a sad smile on her face.

"Tell me whats wrong, maybe I can help make you feel better, If not, then maybe just alittle better." She said, wanting to help out.

"No one can help me, he just won't say he loves me." He cryed.

"Who won't tell you they love you? I can't believe someone you do such a thing as to not tell you they love you." She said.

"Eiri Yuki, he won't say those three words! We've been together for nearly a year, and he hasn't said it once!" He cryed out.

"So, he's a guy? Wow, I didn't know you were queer." She said, looking at him.

"And I'm stayin that way!" He said, finally looking up to the girl who he had been talking to. His eyes widend as he saw her face. A face from along time ago. The tears stopped, miraculesly.(Sp?)

"Is something wrong?" She asked him, confused.

"Kaylynn Minoke, is that you?" Shuichi asked.

"Shuichi Shindou, I think you're right!" She said with a bright smile on her face. They hugged for awhile.

"How long has it been? Lets see...14 years?" He said, kind of shocked really.

"Yup, I never knew you could do math!" She jocked and they both laughed.

"Hey...thats Hiro's words!" They both laughed again at their silliness.

They sat there and talked, as the snow pilled upon them. They were just glad to see eachother, after a very,very long time.

"So, Kaylynn, you're a band singer too?" Shuichi asked.

"Yup, but we still play at school dances, but we plan on working with XMR soon! Can you believe it!" She said all happy.

"I almost had a shot with XMR, but I desided to stay at N-G with my friends and family. I couldn't posibly go to XMR, plus Reigi works there again, and she scares me." He said, shivered, and they both laughed.

"Well, before we can go into buisness with XMR, we need a male singer to sing beside me, sense i'm the lead vocalist. But, it's been hard finding one with such great voice like Ryuichi Sakuma. We couldn't possibly find someone to compete with that!" She said sadly. Shuichi started thinking, and they sat in silence for awhile.

"Hey, Kaylynn, you think I could be your male singer?" He asked, knowing the consequences for his actions.

"Sure, we just got to know how good you sing."

"Well, you know the band _'Bad Luck'_?"

"Yeah, I love there lead singer...wait...you're their lead singer! Oh my God!" She said. "But, what about your band?" She asked.

"I'm tired of everyone picking on me because of my personality. And i'm also tired of Yuki throwing me out of the house. Please Kaylynn, please." He said.

"Of course Shuichi, you can be our lead singer." She said with a soft voice and she hugged him. "Well, lets go tell Jason and Kelly." She said and grabbed his hand and lead them to her house that she shared with her band mates.

"Who are they?" Shuichi asked.

"Jason Maxton is our guitarist, and trust me, he's the best! And Kelly Trav, is our drummer. She totally rocks! Our band is called _'Broken Soul'_. Hope the tittle doesn't scare you." She said with a laugh.

"If you have that kind of tittle, doesn't that mean you're a goth group?" Shuichi asked.

"Of course, but we don't dress like that all the time, well, Jason and Kelly do, I don't." She said.

"Okay...I guess i'm Ok with that." Shuichi said.

"You do know that means, pink hair is out, and black hair is in." She said.

"What! Can't I dye it a different color?" Shuichi asked.

"You could dye it black with blue streaks in it, or Black with your natural highlights." She said.

"I'll go with the black and natural highlight." Shuichi said. They made it to Kaykynn's tempery home and they walked inside. A guy, about the age of 20 was sitting on the couch, watching the TV, and he looked up to see Kaylynn and Shuichi. He had the shaggy black hair, and it had two red streaks going through it. You could see an earring in his left ear. His light blue eyes looked at the two. He was wearing a baggy black hoodie and black jeans.

"Yo, Kaylynn. Who's the kid?" Jason asked.

"Jason, meet Shuichi, our new male singer." She said with a smile.

"Oh, so this is the guy we've been looking for. So, does that mean we leave Japan to go back to New York?" Jason asked.

"Yup, I'll be right back, I'll go get Kelly." Kaylynn said and ran up stairs to get her friend.

"This is akward..."Shuichi said in a whisper voice so no one but him could hear it.

"Kaylynn came down with Shuichi guessed, the bands drummer. She looked 18, probably was. She had long, complete black hair that ended at her waist. She had three earrings in each ear, and they were all black, somehow. Her dark brown eyes just stared at Shuichi, oddly. She was dressed in a thick, dark blue hoodie and she was wearing black sweats, that had a red strip on the side of each leg.

"So, this is Shuichi Shindou, X-lead singer for the Band, _'Bad Luck' _?" Kelly said.

"Be nice Kelly, he isn't used to American goths." Kaylynn told her friend. "Kelly, go get the hair dye, we're going to change Shuichi's appearance." Kaylynn said, with a kind of evil accent in it. Kelly ran downstairs and came back with a bottle of permenet black hair spray.

"Ok, I'll leave some Pink strpis of your hair, don't worry about the all black thing." She said and she began to make the change of Shuichi. After about 10 minitues, his hair was finally done, after they finally got him from behind Jason.

"All done, you look alot better now." Kaylynn and Kelly said in unison.

"Now, we nee a change of clothes, and a name change. We don't want your old friends coming after you, do we?" Kaylynn said. "Jason, go get some of your smaller clothes, so Shuichi won't get mobbed by friends. We need to get his name changed before we go back, or Reigi will try and kill him." She finally finished the order and Jason went to go upstairs. He came back with a black hoodie, and black baggy jeans.

"Ok, now, go get dressed, then we'll go get you name changed." Kaylynn said.

"This is all happening very fast." Shuichi said.

"We have to hurry and get back to New York, or Reigi will kill US!" Kaylynn said and showed Shuichi where the bathroom was. He came out of it 5 minitues later, the clothes abit big for him.

"Oh well, lets go. Jason, I need your keys." Kaylynn said.

"Why?"

"Because, My car's in New York ,Dumbass." Kaylynn said. Jason threw her his keys and Shuichi and Kaylynn were out the door.

"You have any idea what you want your new name to be?" Kaylynn asked Shuichi.

"Ugh, no. You can deside." He replyed.

"Ok...lets see...how 'bout...Jake Manaki?" She told him.

"Thats sounds fine." He said.

"Ok, then thats your new name then."

After finally getting his name changed, and everything else, he went alone to tell his sinelt goodbyes to everyone. He would go by everyone's houses, and they wouldn't know it. Once he got done with that, he had one final house to say goodbye.

"Yuki..."He said as he stood on the other side of the street from Yuki's apartment.

"Goodbye...for now...my lover..."He said, and walked back to his friends house, no longer Shuichi Shindou, but as Jake Manaki.

A;N/ This is my first Gravitation Fanfiction, I need advice people! And also Reveiws! I know the characters are abit OC, but, thats how I go, OK! Well, time to go, Jaa!


End file.
